The conspiracy
by da penguin
Summary: What happens when Ash is the target of a conspiracy.  Ash end up in prison for a murder he didn't commit.  To make things worst. Ash and Dawn have to fear for their lives.  Pearlshipping/contestshipping


**The conspiracy**

This story takes place 4 years after Ash left Sinnoh. That was the last time Ash and Dawn have seen each other.

Apologies for my (bad) grammar.

**I do not own Pokémon, nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arriving in Sinnoh<strong>

Ash – 22

Dawn – 19

Brock – 25

Ash's POV

I hear people yelling my name. Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash! I was lying on the ground like a fetus. Both my hands reached for my stomach, which hurts a lot. I felt blood dropping from my forehead.

''What happened?'' I asked. My voice was very weak and desperate. I feel like I could lose my conscience any second. Than a familiar blue haired guy comes near me. I looked right in his eyes. I saw pure innocent. James Kneeled in front of me.

''Ash, this place is no place for games.'' He began. ''To survive, you must play with their rules.

I did not understand what he was saying. But I didn't care.

''You have to be careful. He will not spare you next time.'' James said before I lost my conscience.

* * *

><p>2 Days Ago<p>

Ash's POV

TRING! TRING! TRING! ''Pikachu… Pikachu…'' I yelled, hoping my best friend would turn off the alarm clock, which he didn't. I blindly waved my arm around, hoping to hit my annoying alarm. Then I felt something. Without thinking I slammed on Pikachu's tail.

CHU!

I woke up by Pikachu's thunderbolt and fell out of my bed.

''AAAHHHH, Pikachu, what was that for?'' I yelled to my electric mouse.

''Chu?'' Pikachu replied, slowly lifting his head to the right.

''sigh… Never mind.''

I was still sitting on the cold cruise ship floor. I looked around. One small single bed, which is now destroyed by Pikachu. A small closet, two small windows, a small desk with one wooden chair next to it.

I am still at sea. I just won the Hoenn League a few days ago. My partner Pikachu defeated Paul's Torterra (yes Paul, after a few leagues he decided to compete at the Hoenn League) in our final battle. It was great.

It was 11 o'clock in the morning. I was dressed in my usual clothes. One black shirt with a yellow stripe in the middle, a pair of jeans and off course, my cap. I never go out without my cap. I do not know why, but I think I just feel naked without it.

Pikachu and I just left our room. With my buddy on my shoulder, I walked toward the left side of the cruise ship. Seeing those blue waves under us. I only could think of one special person. The only person who has touched me so deeply, Dawn.

_flashback_

_4 years ago_

_The Sinnoh League just ended. Brock, Dawn and I were staying in Twinleaf Town. More specific, I was staying at Dawn's house. It was already 5 o´clock in the afternoon. Our boat will leave in 30 minutes. Brock and I are going back to Kanto, while Dawn stays in Sinnoh. This means this is the last time I will see her._

_Brock and I entered the boat to Kanto. Dawn stood on land. She had a little blue penguin between her arms. The boat sailed away. Dawn bent her head down, I swear I saw a tear dripping down her cheek._

''_No need to worry.'' I yelled, using her catchphrase to cheer her up. _

_It seems to work. After those word, she smiled and waved us goodbye._

_end flashback_

I was thinking a lot about my former friend lately. Back then I did not realize what I felt. I thought it was just friendship, but now. Now I know it is something far more important.

I love Dawn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Twinleaf town<p>

Dawn´s POV

Mamoswine was laying in the shadow, Pachirisu and Buneary are running through my garden. Togekiss is flying around and last but not least, my first Pokémon, Piplup. The blue penguin was standing in front of me, in his usual confident stand. His belly bent forward and his flippers on his hips.

''Piplup''? I asked. My voice was weak. It did not show any confident.

''Pip?''

´´Do you think I made the right choice?''

''Pip?''

I traveled with Ash and Brock through Sinnoh. But then, they went back to Kanto. I decided to compete in the Unova Grand Festival. Hoping I would meet my secret crush, Ash again.

Unfortunately our ways never crossed again. To make it even worst, I lost all my contest and did't make it to the Grand Festival. I felt embarrassed.

I decided to never compete in a contest again. After two years of traveling alone, I went back to Twinleaf town. I decided to give up my dream.

But since a few days, I started doubting the decision I made back then. Maybe, just maybe I should not have given up my dream.

''Dawn!'' A female voice yelled. I woke up from my daydream. I saw my mum standing in front of me. She had a glass of lemonade in her hand.

''Ohh… Hi, mum.''

''Dawn sweetie. Is something wrong?''

She is asking me the exact same question for a few days now. I think my mum noticed something was wrong with me.

''No need to worry mum.'' I said, using my catchphrase. I know she cannot be fouled so easily.

''Dawn, you know…''

''You worry the most… I know mum.'' Interrupting her while she gives me the usual answer.

''Mum. Do you think I must compete in contests again?''

''Dawn, I think you must follow your heart.''

'_My heart belongs to him,'_ I thought.

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere on sea, near Sinnoh<p>

Ash's POV

''Look Pikachu. That's Sinnoh'' I pointed toward the landscape in front of us.

I somehow felt excited. I have not seen Dawn for 4 years now. I wonder how she looks like. Is she still wearing the same black shirt and pink short skirt? Is she still wearing those long pink boots?

Then a few questions caught me.

What if Dawn is not home? What if she is traveling? What if she is dating someone else? This last question scared me. What if it is too late for me? It has been 4 years. It is possible that she was dating someone else right now. Maybe it is Kenny, her childhood friend or Paul? Sure she hated him, but maybe she pretended to hate him to hid her real feelings?

''Pikachu, what should I do?'' I asked my best friend Pikachu, who was on my right shoulder.

''Chu?''

''Do you think I should…'' I hesitated a bit. I practiced my confession to Dawn a lot lately. But suddenly I am not that sure anymore.

''Pike!''My buddy said, already knowing what I am going to say, I guess.

''You think I can do this?''

''Chu.'' Nodding his head up and down.

''Thanks pal.''

The boat arrived at Sinnoh. I got my green backpack with Pikachu sitting on it. I walk down the stairs. I sniffed the Sinnoh air, which was almost the same air as in Hoenn.

I looked around. All I see was a normal dock. He was not here yet.

''Think he is late, isn't he Pikachu.''

''Pika?''

''I hope he will arrive soon. I need a ride to go to Twinleaf town.''

I walked toward a small fast food restaurant. I entered the building small white building. There is barely enough room for twenty customers. I saw the owner, a small old man, with long white beard. I think he is at least 60 years old. I look around.

I saw three sets of tables. A big painting, which covered the entire side of the wall. A yellow jukebox with the picture of a Blossom on it.

I ordered breakfast, which contains one egg, a piece of bacon and a strange kind of soup. Pikachu ran toward the table next to the painting, I followed him.

My eye caught a familiar sentence on the painting, which said: No need to worry. My mind went back to all the times Dawn uses that sentence.

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere in Hoenn<p>

Normal POV

Somewhere in a dark hideout in Hoenn. An unidentified man was standing in the dark.

Then a mobile rang. The man answered it.

´´Ash has arrived in Sinnoh. He is now eating at a small restaurant. Shall I follow him?'' The man on the other side of the Phone asked.

''No that is not necessary. Have you figured out why Ash is in Sinnoh.?'' The mysterious man asked.

''Yes.''

''Tell me.''

''He is going to visit his girlfriend.''

''Ash? HAHA… He is too dense to get a girl?'' The mysterious man laughed.

It was true, Ash was quite dense. The mysterious man has seen Ash a few times.

Back in Sinnoh, he was traveling with a girl, named Dawn. It was obvious Dawn had a feelings for Ash, but Ash was just too stupid to understand her hints. Then Ash went to Unova, where he met Iris. After winning the Unova League, he left Iris. Ash traveled alone through Hoenn. He actually won the Hoenn League, by defeating Paul in the Finals.

''That is just impossible.'' The man said walking out the shadow. The mysterious man wears a green shirt and a normal pair of jeans. The purple haired trainer was now full in sight.

''How can that pathetic loser get a girl, before I get one?'' Paul shouted through the phone.

''Well, it seems he got one.''

''So, tell me, what's the name of this pathetic girl.'' I spoke the word Pathetic with emphasis.

''Her name is Dawn.''

Paul was surprised by this answer.

´´Are you sure that her name is Dawn?´´

´´I overheard Ash talking to his Pikachu. It seems Ash has a crush on a girl called Dawn.´´

´´Okay, let me think.´´ Paul started. Thinking of a plan to ruin Ash´s life, once again.

´´Paul, what should I do?'' The spy said.

''Follow Ash, I will be in Sinnoh within 2 hours.'' Paul said ending this conversation.

* * *

><p>Location: Sinnoh<p>

Ash's POV

I left the small fast food restaurant with Pikachu on my shoulder. We saw a familiar man standing on the other side of the street. He wears a white doctors uniform. The light tinted doctor, with brown hair waves toward us.

''Brock, you are late.'' I shouted, while waving back to his old friend.

The former breeder decided he wanted to be a doctor. He went back to Kanto and finished his medical school in 4 years. He is now working at the big and Famous Sinnoh hospital.

''Ash, good to see you too.'' The doctor replied sarcastically.

''What happened Brock? You caught your eye on a random girl again.'' I joked.

I saw Brock's cheek starting to turn red. He did not answer my question. Seems I was right after all.

Brock opens the door of his new black Mercedes. We entered Brock's new car.

''Well Ash? What do you think?'' Brock asked.

''It's amazing.'' I said examine the his car.

''Thanks Ash.'' Brock replied. ''Shall we go.''

''You bet.'' I said. While Brock starts the engine of his new car, I saw a strange man in a gray raincoat.

After a ten minutes drive we entered Twinleaf town. Brock dropped me at the parking lot. It is just a few minutes' walk toward Dawn's house. I shook Brock´s hand and left his car.

I stood on the parking lot.

My eye caught a kissing couple in a car.

Then those questions caught me again.

''Brock, can I ask you something.'' I started.

Brock, who already knows my secret crush for Dawn looks toward me.

''What is it Ash?''

''What if Dawn is…'' Again I hesitated, it was hard for me to ask this question.

''Ash, I traveled with Dawn for almost two years. I can tell you that she really loves you.''

''Thanks Brock.'' I said leaving his car happily.

''Ash, I need to go back the hospital. If you need me, you can call me anytime.'' Brock said before driving off.

I walk toward Dawn's house with Pikachu on my shoulder. Each step I took, gave me more and more confidence. _'How would she react?'_ I thought. some scenario's came in my mind.

_scenario 1: lovely_

_I knock on the front door. Dawn opens the door wearing her usual pink scarf, black shirt and pink short skirt. Dawn smiles at me. She comes closer to me. Before I realize it we share a hug._

_I could feel her tears dropping on my shoulders._

''_Ash, I never stopped loving you.'' She said. _

''_I love you too.'' _

_I move my head backward. I look right in her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. My lips begins to touch hers. And before we know, we are kissing._

I snapped out my fantasy, only realizing I was kissing the air. My buddy Pikachu was rolling on the floor laughing.

''Very funny Pikachu.'' I said annoyed.

_Scenario 2: Hate_

_I knock on the front door. Dawn opens the door wearing her usual clothes. Instead giving this lovely look, she was giving me a rather angry one._

''_Ash Ketchum!'' She yells, using my family name. ''You haven't called me for 4 years and now you think you can just come by like nothing happened.''_

''_Dawn.'' I tried._

''_No, spare me your lame excuses.''_

''_Dawn, I…''_

''_I do not want to see you anymore, go away Ash Ketchum.'' Dawn said before slamming the door in my face._

_Scenario 3:Awkward_

_I knock on the front door. Dawn opens the door wearing her usual clothes. _

''_Ash..'' She says in surprise._

''_Dawn, I am sorry I haven't called for so long.'' I grab her hands and look deep in her eyes. ''The truth is. Dawn, I love you.''_

_Dawn did not answer m and my hope that she feels the same in drown away._

''_I…I…'Dawn begins._

_Then a familiar sound comes from the kitchen. Asking who was visiting. I immediately recognize his voice. It was Kenny, Dawn's childhood friend._

''_Kenny and I are currently dating.'' Dawn finally says._

_I dropped my head in embarrassment. I could feel my eyes watering._

I reached Daws's house. There is no way back anymore. I mentally prepared myself for the worst possible scenario.

I lifted my hand. My knuckles met the front door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Please R&R


End file.
